A shower-bathtub combination, hereinafter called a shower-bathtub, is well known in the art. Shower-bathtubs typically have a rectangular configuration and are usually installed adjacent to three walls in a bathroom. The two short sides of the shower-bathtub being adjacent to walls which Applicant refers to as short walls and a long side being adjacent to a wall which Applicant will refer to as the long inside wall. The shower-bathtub can be used to take either a tub bath or a shower. A shower door or a shower curtain is typically provided to furnish a fourth outside shower wall to prevent water from splashing out of the shower-bathtub when the shower is being used.
Shower curtains typically are flimsy, tend to gather mold and need to be cleaned regularly. Moreover, they are also relatively ineffective in preventing all water from splashing out of the shower. However, there is no ugly track along the top of the outside wall of the bathtub.
Prior art shower doors, are typically not as flimsy as shower curtains and are less likely to gather mold, but they also have serious faults. Usually shower door assemblies have two sliding doors and are sold with a track system that permits the doors to slide horizontally. This track system usually comprises a top track and a bottom track. Two rollers are typically attached at the top of each of the two doors and the rollers roll in the top track. Some sort of roller or tab is normally attached at or near the bottom of the door which runs in the bottom track which is normally mounted on the top of the outside side of the bathtub portion of the shower-bathtub. A dam is normally part of the bottom track and runs along the bottom of the doors and outside of the doors to force water running down the inside of the doors to flow into the shower-bathtub. The track along the top of the outside side of the bathtub is generally considered ugly and detracts from the beauty of a well-designed bathtub.
What is needed is a better shower door assembly.